German Patent Application No. DE 102 23 382 A1 describes a press-in contact with a press-in base and with at least two contact pins which are referred to therein as press-in pins. Provided in the press-in base there is a slot-shaped recess disposed between the two press-in pins and extending from the underside of the press-in base. That ensures a resilient behavior when the press-in contact having at least two press-in pins is pressed into press-in bores of a circuit board.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 011 657 A1 describes a contact pin for pressing into a through-plated hole, which contact pin has in a press-in portion two contact legs spaced from each other by an elongate opening.
The contact pins have a sharp-edged pin tip formed by a punching and stamping process. In automotive engineering, plastics housings are used into which those press-in contacts may be injection-molded as inserts. A circuit board is insertable into the plastics housing and has openings with copper sleeves in order to make electrically conductive contact with the press-in pins of the press-in contacts. As the circuit board is being inserted into the housing, the press-in pins disposed in the interior of the housing penetrate the copper sleeves. If the circuit board and the housing are not accurately positioned relative to each other during the pressing-in procedure, damage to the copper sleeve occurs. Metal particles that have been chipped off cause electrical short-circuits on the circuit board.